


Rawr Means I Love You In Dinosaur.

by CanDanAndPhilNot (enbycalhoun)



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: 2009 Dan Howell, 2009 Phil Lester, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, F/F, Female Dan Howell, Female Phil Lester, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Homophobic Language, Lesbian Character, Teenagers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-28
Updated: 2019-02-28
Packaged: 2019-11-06 18:53:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17945195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enbycalhoun/pseuds/CanDanAndPhilNot
Summary: Dani and Fiona have been best friends since primary school. And everything was just the same in 2009 when they reach high school. Right? At least that's what they both keep trying to tell themselves. Aka 2009, Dan and Phil, gender switch, teenagers, friends to lovers...thing.





	Rawr Means I Love You In Dinosaur.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I hope you like this...thing? I'm not particularly proud of this, but I am happy with it. You can follow me on Tumblr @candanandphilnot and also my lovely beta @secretly-a-plant. Enjoy <3

_Ding ding._

  
Dani heard her phone buzz on the granite countertop, muffled by the steamy glass door of the shower and the scolding hot water that ran over her face.

Knowing whose text that was, Dani quickly rung out her straight brown hair that was sure to be a frizzy mess in a matter of minutes, and killed the water flow above her. There was an urgency crawling under her skin as she wrapped a towel around her torso and grabbed the flip phone covered in condensation.

**6:30pm**  
**Fiona: when u leaving im impatient >.<**

Dani smiled at her phone as she pressed the number keys. At this point she knew how many times to press what number for what letter; the motions were reflex.

**6:30pm**  
**Dani: just got out of the shower xD got 2 get ready. Txt u when i leave <3**

What other way would Dani spend another summer night than at her best friend’s house? It wasn’t different than most summer nights. Ever since primary school the breaks were spent going back and fourth between their houses for sleep overs. They may have grown but dolls turned into cell phones, and juice boxes to wine boxes and everything was just how it used to be. Right?

Dani made her way to her bedroom and began skimming her closet. The MCR shirt? No. Maybe this crop top over a tank? Eww that looked gross over her newly developed body. When did she start caring so much about what she was wearing to Fiona’s? _Just pick something!_

Still feeling undeceive but settling on an edgy fishnet shirt, Dani looked at herself in a body length mirror surrounded by clutter. _Jesus Christ I’m getting fat._ Mirror Dani frowned, pinching a small roll of fat on her stomach. Ever since her growth spirt in third year, Dani couldn’t stand her body. Fiona had filled out nice while Dani transformed into a tall awkward mess.

Another hour passed while the girl straightened her hair, trying to make her long bangs lay just right. After throwing on a thick layer of eyeliner, Dani slipped on her favorite pair of red vans, grabbed her backpack full of clothes, and slipped out of her room.

“Mum, I’m heading to Fiona’s!” Dani yelled from the living room before she popped her earbuds in and pressed play on her IPod. It wasn’t like her mum cared where she was anyways.

Normally Dani wasn’t one to like the outdoors, but she quite enjoyed her walk from her neighborhood to the next with Hayley Williams belting notes in her ears. There was something magical she found in the summer. The houses that lined the street slowly became less drab the closer she got to her friend’s house.

Butterflies swirled in her stomach as she turned on the walkway up to the Victorian style house. Dani never had to knock, she just let herself in and took out her headphones.

“Hello?” a woman’s voice came from the kitchen.

“Hi Kath, it’s me!”

The tall woman poked her head around a door way. “Oh Dani! Fiona is up in her room as usual. Dinner will be done soon so don’t go getting into any serious video games!!”

“Yes ma'am!” Dani called as she took the stairs two at a time.

Down the hall Dani came to the bedroom door that was more familiar than the back of her hand, covered in stickers and magazine clippings of various games and actors.

“I’m here bitch!” Dani screamed as she busted through the door.

Fiona let out a high pitched scream from her bed as she clutched her chest. “Dani! You’re literally the worst!”

Dani threw her bag on the floor and jumped up onto the blue and green checkered bed spread next to the other girl. “You love me.”

“Says you.” Fiona scoffed as she rearranged her striking black bangs.

“Rawr.” Dani made her hands into claws.

“I love you too nerd. Do you want to go to a party tonight?” Fiona said as she laid down on her side and propped her hand against her face.

“Is that why you put makeup on.” Dani mimicked Fiona’s pose.

“Maybe…" Fiona pursed her bright green lips and batted her fake eyelashes that were surrounded by eyeshadow that matched her lips but faded into a black smoky rim. Her makeup always looked so flawless.

“Please don’t tell me it’s at Michael's house. I hate that guy.” Dani groaned

“Why? I think he’s hot.”

Something that felt like a hot knife stabbed Dani's stomach. “You think he’s hot?”

“Well, yeah. Have you seen him?”

“Yeah, I have, and he’s not that attractive. And he’s a douche bag too.”

“You don’t think anyone is attractive! Seriously, name one guy that you like.”

“I don’t need to prove anything to you! I-I think lots of guys are attractive. You know? With abs. And-and smiles.” Heat rose into Dani's face as she stumbled over her words. This wasn’t the first time Fiona had gotten on her case about being too picky. It was just, Dani didn’t really see why people liked men so much. They were big and hairy and sweaty and just kind of gross.

Just for a second, maybe Dani had imagined it, Fiona’s face went from teasing to curious.

“If you don’t want to go, we don’t have to. It can just be an us night.”  
  
“You mean it can be like literally every other night?”

“Would that be a bad thing?” Fiona smiled as she laid her head down on her outstretched arm.

“Not really. But we can go. I want to get drunk.”

“Awesome! Help me find something to wear!” The bed shifted as Fiona stood and walked over to her closet.

Dani sat up and leaned back on her hands. “You should wear those plaid pants. I like those.”

“You mean…” Fiona sifted through the unorganized closet, “these?” she pulled out a pair of bright green and black plaid skinny jeans.

“Yeah, they match your makeup.”  
  
When Fiona started to shimmy out of her sweats Dani turns her head. It never used to bother her when they were kids playing dress up and her friend would, without a second thought, strip down to swap outfits, but something changed and Dani wasn’t sure when or why. Now as Fiona stood in front of her in a pair of lacey underwear, something squirmed inside Dani's chest. When did the pale skin of Fiona’s legs start making her feel so strange?

To Dani's relief, Fiona quickly wiggled into the pants and buttoned them.

“Did I tell you I got a new shirt?” Fiona continued to browse her closet.

“No. Did your brother get it for you when you were shopping today?”  
  
“Yeah, look at this epic shirt!” She held a black tee with cereal characters on it.

“The breakfast club. Oh my god I fucking love that!” Honestly it was a badass shirt.

Before Dani could prepare herself, Fiona crossed her arms and pulled her shirt up over her head.

She had seen boobs before. For god sakes Dani seen her own small mosquito bites every god damn morning. Maybe she was just jealous that Fiona had went from training bras to a C cup over the summer.

“Girls! Dinner is ready!”

“We eat, then we get the bloody hell out of here.” Fiona said slipping on her shirt and heading for the door.

 

* * *

 

  
“Dani! Get over here!”

  
Half a bottle of Malibu later, Dani was stumbling through a crowded basement searching for Fiona. They had spent the majority of the early evening sitting in Becca's room upstairs passing the bottle of alcohol around watching Shane Dawson videos. People started flooding in and Fiona had gotten dragged away by Michael who had accused his twin sister of ‘hording his friends'. But now Dani had made her way downstairs desperate to find her friend. Parties were no fun without her.

Between the crowd, Fiona was swaying back and fourth to the loud sounds of Green Day that bounced off the cement walls.

“Dani, baby!” Fiona yelled stretching her arms up over her head.

“Fiona, love!” Dani shouted back as she wrapped her arms around the girl’s waist.

They stumbled a bit in a fit of laughter before grabbing each others hands and started swaying together. The alcohol swirled around inside Dani making her feel light and slightly dizzy. The way Fiona's hips swayed back and fourth, her shirt creeping up over the hem of her pants, made Dani want to grab her and kiss her.

_Wait. You don’t kiss your best friends, Dani. Stop being weird._

“You look so good tonight!” Fiona smiled and her eyes squinted.

“You look better!” Dani let one of Fiona's hands go and spun her around.

“Fucking fags!”

Dani whipped her head around making the room spin.

“What are you on about!” she shouted at a drunken Michael.

“You guys act so gay! Are you sure you’re not lesbians?”

It definitely wasn’t the first time they had been accused of being a couple. Being friends for so long they had long become comfortable with casual hugs and kisses on the cheek.

“And so what if we are?” Fiona grabbed Dani by the waste and dragged her tongue from Dani's neck up the side of her face. “What'd you gonna do about it?”

At that Michael smirked, shook his head and walked away.

“Shit!” Fiona detached herself from Dani and pulled her phone out of her pocket. “Mom called me. We broke curfew.”

Within minutes they rushed around saying goodbyes to friends and acquaintances and were stumbling down the pavement. They walked hand in hand making jokes and trying their hardest to not tumble off the curb.

Luckily for them, both of Fiona's parents had gone to bed so sneaking up the stairs was easy enough.

“Shh! My parents are sleeping.” Fiona giggled at the threshold while Dani fell onto the bed laughing.

“Sorry,” Dani spoke between laughs, “You’re just such a fucking nerd.”

“Listen,” Fiona stumbled as she started changing into pajamas, “all I’m saying is if Thor and Black Widow wanted to have a threesome with me, I’d totally do it.”

The ceiling above Dani spun while she tried to think of a reply. “You'd have to touch a vagina though.”

The sound of shuffling clothes stopped and Fiona fell onto the bed beside Dani.

“Im not scared of any vagina, dude.”

It was probably the alcohol swimming in her blood stream giving Dani courage as she said, “You’d be scared of mine.”

“Does it have teeth?”

Dani let out a quick cackle. “I’m sorry, what?”

“I didn’t stutter.” Fiona laughed as she rubbed her eyes with the heels of her palms smearing her makeup.

“No, I don’t think it has teeth.”

“Then I’m not scared!”

At a loss for words Dani just laughed again before shutting her eyes and was quickly overtaken by sleep.

 

* * *

 

  
Fiona didn’t know what to think. One day everything is normal, Dani and her are kids doing juvenile things like dancing around her room to Aaron Carter and taking bubble baths that always ended up with Fiona’s mom making them mop the soaked bathroom after splashing fights, to…this. Dani had shed most of her clothes during their drunken sleep and now Fiona had butterflies swirling in her stomach to the sight of her best friend dressed in nothing but a sports bra and shorts that were probably too short to be called such. It was the same feeling she got when Brendon Urie danced around in the I Write Sins Not Tragedies video.

Denying she had a crush on Dani was getting harder and harder as the days passed. Was it wrong to have feelings like this for her best friend? If she admitted said feelings would their friendship change? At this point in their friendship Fiona felt she could talk to Dani about almost anything. Hell, they’ve discussed deeply personal issues before, but this? This was different. Fiona’s never expressed her interest in girls, and what if Dani didn’t believe her? Or worse, what if Dani hated her?

_That’s not possible,_ Fiona’s mind told her, _Dani hates homophobes_.

With a sigh, Fiona rolled off the bed and scooped a sweatshirt off the floor before tugging it over her ratty hair. Dani was always the last to wake up, and today Fiona was thankful for that. She had too much on her mind to deal with right now.

The girl made her silent escape out of the room and down the stairs to the kitchen. Usually in the early morning Fiona’s mom would be in the kitchen sipping coffee and reading the paper, but today the room was empty. A note was stuck to the fridge with an old L magnet.

**Went out with Mrs. Tilly to the market. Be home by noon. Love Mum.**

_Well_ , Fiona thought, _I guess I’m on my own for breakfast._

Before she decided to scower the fridge, Fiona turned on the kettle and grabbed two coffee mugs. There was no way she was making breakfast before caffeine.

Maybe she would make Dani a nice breakfast in bed. Slowly Fiona’s mind got lost on thoughts of Dani. Her smile, the obnoxious way she laughed too loud, Fiona even loved the way Dani's voice rose ten octaves when the girl was frustrated. Watching Dani play video games was also a riot. God she could get so mad when she couldn’t finish a level or boss.

Fiona jumped as the kettle started wailing. Soon there was a hot mug of coffee in her hand and she felt good enough to start breakfast with the warm liquid heating her stomach. She could have just gotten them bowls of cereal and called it a job well done, but something was making Fiona feel a bit more productive.

A while later, Fiona slowly ascended the stairs balancing a tray containing two plates of food and mugs of coffee. When she reached her bedroom door she nudged it open with her foot to see Dani sprawled out on the bed making Fiona’s chest feel weird again.

“Wakey wakey sleepy head!” Fiona called as she sat down on the bed and placed the tray across her legs.

“Mmf.” Dani moaned and rolled over giving Fiona an angle of her ass that she wasn’t prepared for.

“I have food!”

“Food?” Dani rolled back over and opened one eye.

“Breakfast in bed?”

“You what?” Finally, Dani opened both eyes and pulled her self upright. “You made me breakfast?” she dragged her hands over her still sleepy eyes.

“Uh, yeah. Did you not want it?” Fiona started standing.

“No!” Dani lurched forward and grabbed Fiona’s arm.

“Thought so.” Fiona laughed as she laid the tray on the bed.

“God, you’re the best. Literally you’re the only person who would make me breakfast in bed.” Dani said picking a piece of bacon off her plate with one hand and grabbing her coffee with the other.

That’s when it hit Fiona. She was the only one who would make Dani breakfast in bed. As she stabbed a bit of scramble eggs with her fork, Fiona thought of their friends Petra and Chrissy. Of course, they would remember Dani's birthday and that she loved Final Fantasy, but they wouldn’t know how to make her coffee, or that she couldn’t stand the smell of cigar smoke because it reminded her of her creepy grandfather. Fiona was the only one who _really_ paid attention. Fiona was the only one who would choose Dani's happiness over her own. Because Fiona loved Dani. Maybe too much, but Fiona didn’t care.

Then as if nothing happened, their day progressed as any other summer day they had spent together. They finished their food, took turns on Fiona’s desktop scrolling through MySpace, and playing video games.

“What about this one?” Dani asked from the office chair as she pulled up another picture of Hayley Williams.

Fiona paused the Mario game and looked up from where she sat on the floor.

“I like that one.” She un-paused the game and continued the level.

“Ugh,” Dani groaned and swirled around on the chair to face her friend, “you've said that about the last five pictures I’ve pulled up. I need to pick a new background for my profile, I’m tired of looking at Gerard Way’s face.”

“That’s cause every picture is the same.” Fiona laughed making Luigi stomp a goomba. “She looks good in every one.”

There was a beat of silence before Dani said, “Do you ever like…feel weird when you look at some girls?”

Fiona froze mid jump and Luigi fell down a hole. “What'd you mean?”

“Like…never mind. Forget I said anything.” Dani swung back around and continued scrolling through the Google images.

_Does she know? Did I let something slip?_ “No, tell me.”

“Fiona, I don’t want to talk about it.” Dani said curtly.

“Why not?” A tightness formed in Fiona's chest.

“Cause's it’s weird.”

“No, it’s not.”

“Stop!” Dani's voice rose as she stood and walked over and flopped on the bed. “I don’t want to have this conversation right now.” Her voice muffled mid sentence, her face in a pillow.

There was no point in denying anything now. They had to talk about this. Fiona needed to know Dani felt the same. _Is that why she never talked about boys the way I do?_

After a minute or two of silence, Fiona set the Wii remote down and crawled onto the bed to lay on her back next to Dani who still had her face buried in the pillow.

“You know how I told you I had that awkward sex dream about that guy in our maths class?”

“Yeah?” Dani sighed.

“I lied.”

A second passed before Dani turned her head out of the pillow facing Fiona. “Why?”

There was a pounding in Fiona’s ears and an elephant on her chest as she said, “Because it wasn’t about him.” She swallowed a lump in her throat. “It was about his sister. The one who sits in front of me.”

Silence dragged on making Fiona’s heart beat faster and her head became light. _She hates me. Oh my god she hates me._

Suddenly Dani let out a loud laugh.

“What?” Fiona asked feeling so embarrassed that she debated just jumping out her window.

Shoulders shaking, Dani spoke through bouts of giggles, “I’ve had dreams about her too.”

Fiona started laughing herself. “She's hot, right?”

“Definitely.” Dani's laughs started to subside. “Have you had dreams about other girls?”

“Umm,” Fiona started. Was she really going to tell her? She had to. “Yeah…a-about you.”

Just as Fiona started to regret her decision Dani started laughing again. “M-me too. I mean about you.”

Fiona’s heart rate burst through the atmosphere of Earth itself as she turned to meet Dani's chocolate brown eyes that were crinkled with laughter. “Really?”

“ _Yes_! Oh my _god_ I’m so relieved!” Dani rolled on her side and flung her arms around Fiona.

_What the fuck is happening!_ Inside her a mixture of relief, anxiety, and disbelief swirled around and Fiona wasn’t sure how to handle it all. So, when Dani lifted her head to show her wet eyes and smiling lips, Fiona kissed them.

Dani let out a sound of surprise against the sloppy unpracticed kiss before she matched Fiona’s force, leaning into her lips.

“I'm sorry.” Fiona mumbled against the girls mouth as she pulled away. “I probably should have asked-"

But before Fiona could finish her apology Dani’s lips were back on hers and the hands Fiona loved holding in her own were grabbing at the old band shirt she wore.

Every other thought flew from Fiona's mind and all she could do was bathe in the wild emotions that ran through her veins and the taste of Dani's mouth that had opened.

She didn’t know how long they got caught up in the whirlwind of teeth and tongues and lips before they finally parted, both the girls panting.

“Wow.” Dani breathed warm air over Fiona’s face, her cheeks flushed bright red.

“Wow.” Was all Fiona could reply to the dark eyes searching hers.

 

* * *

 

  
“Hey guys! So today I’m here with a super secret guest…"

“You’re really making me do this aren’t you?”  
  
“Dani, don’t ruin the surprise”

“Jesus Christ Fi. It’s me!” Dani dropped the pillow that she held in front of her face and gave the camera a tight smile.

“It's Dani. Surprise!”

“Literally no one is surprised.”

“Anyway, since spooky week on our gaming channel, DaniAndFiGames, is just a few days away-"

“Hashtag spon.” Dani interjected.

“-we are going to do something very scary.”

“We are going to be watching Fiona’s porn collection.”

“I’m not keeping that in.”

“We are going to be watching some of our pre-YouTube videos!” Dani corrected herself.

They banted for a minute, just as always. Nothing much had changed in the last ten years except Dani had embraced her curly hair that now sat on her head in a messy lop, and Fiona had chopped hers off and it now stood up in a quiff.

“Ready?” Fiona asked, her finger hovering over the mouse of the laptop in front of them.

“No.”

Fiona pressed play.

“ _Hi._ ” A young Dani said with the salute of her fingers from her forehead.

“Wait wait wait!” Present Dani yelled slamming the mouse.

“It just started!” Fiona protested.

“Can we just, for a second, talk about that hair.” Dani's face was bright red and her smile was embarrassed.

“That was the style in 2009. And I had basically the same hair. Slightly bigger I think.”

“God. Okay let’s get this done and over with.” Dani pressed play.

“ _We are going on an_ epic _adventure!_ ” Past Dani said from on top of a rock, her arms outstretched.

“ _Where to?_ ” Fiona said from behind the camera.

The girls on the screen ran around the snow-covered woods, both clad in winter gear making bad jokes and inside references to people and places and memories long forgotten.

“ _Fi, I love those jeans._ ” Past Dani said now holding the camera, zooming in and out on Fiona’s butt. “ _They make your ass look great_.”

Present day Dani clicked pause and met Fiona’s cheesy smile. “That was so gay.”

  
As she laughed, Fiona agreed with a nod of her head. “No wonder everyone thought we were together.”

“That’s why no one was surprised when we started dating. Dear god this is cringy.”

“But this is how it all started and I love it!” Fiona cooed.

“Don’t be sappy on camera.” Dani chided.

“I’ll cut it out.”

“Good.” Dani smiled and leaned over to kiss Fiona, this time with a decade of practice but to both of them, it still felt the same.

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
